Mobile devices for scanning barcodes or other electronically readable identifiers (ERI) are well known. Additionally, methods exist for enhancing barcodes that are scanned into mobile devices. Further, it has been taught how to use scanned barcodes to facilitate online shopping. However, scanners in the prior art do not provide security to users to prevent information being delivered to the wrong hands. Additionally, the prior art does not teach the use of such methods for transmitting health information to emergency medical personnel or how individuals can input information to create their own personal medical database, which may be retrieved using portable scanning technology.
For example, United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0246196 by Frantz et al. teaches the use of cell phones or other mobile devices only to scan barcodes of purchased products. The user then answers questions related to the purchased product, and the answers are stored in a user database which is used to track consumer patterns and trends.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0082370, also by Frantz et al., is limited to methods for enhancing a barcode that is scanned with a mobile device. After being scanned, the barcode is sent as an image to a server which enhances the image and proceeds to decode the information contained in the barcode. The information is decoded and media content related to the barcode is sent back to the mobile device.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0015311, also by Frantz et al., teaches the use of a mobile device to scan barcodes of products desired to be purchased. The device is then attached to a computer which uploads the information contained in the scanned barcodes to various vendors based upon predetermined preferences. The computer then launches a browser with a populated shopping cart at each vendor's e-commerce website, thus allowing a user to pick-and-choose from among items.
WO 2005/020140 and United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0035206, both by Attia et al., disclose a system and method for enhancing images of barcodes taken by the digital camera connected to a mobile device. The system involves converting an image into gray scale and using an algorithm to compute the mean pixel intensity value of each row of pixels in the image. Using these values, the algorithm is able to reconstruct the barcode as an enhanced image.
WO 2005/017812 and United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0011957, both by Attia et al., teach the use of a mobile device to take a digital picture of a barcode. Software on the mobile device then enhances the barcode and subsequently decodes the barcode. The information is then transmitted to a server via a wireless network, and the server then transmits media content related to the information back to the mobile device.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0004844 by Attia discloses a system and method for easily and rapidly integrating barcode scanner-enabled products and services into existing e-commerce application-providers, thus upgrading the existing websites. Attia accomplishes this through use of floating pop-up web windows which take the user away from a dealer's website.
United States Patent Application Publication 2002/0016750 by Attia discloses a method for shoppers to scan barcodes of desired products and to eventually store these barcodes on a website for later retrieval.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0033599 to Frantz et al. discloses a method for creating catalogs for ordering supplies. A unique catalog can be created for individual users by selecting a desired list of products from a pre-existing list using a software application on a computer. The user then selects the layout of the document from several predefined layouts. The catalog is created, and since it is unique to the user, it can be reused.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0029356 to Frantz et al. discloses a way to transfer data from barcode scanners to computers. An Active-X plug-in is downloaded to the user's computer the first time an application is accessed. The Active-X plug-in aids the transfer and translation of data from the user's barcode scanner to the computer.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0029354 to Frantz et al. discloses a method of encoding and decoding a barcode which contains a combination barcode.
United States Patent Application Publication 2005/0015310 to Frantz et al. discloses a system and method for managing client orders from multiple vendors utilizing barcode scanning technology. Client identification barcodes are utilized to identify each of the user's clients. To order products for a client, a user first scans the client identification barcode using a barcode scanner and then scans the barcodes of the desired products. This process can be repeated for multiple clients. A software program is then utilized to upload the barcode information, create shopping lists, and upload the information to different vendor websites for order completion